


Vipers are not cute, Potter

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Art, Drawing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Nudity, Other, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally inspired by <i>Hissy Fit</i>, by dysonrules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vipers are not cute, Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hissy Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117105) by [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules). 




End file.
